This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) for transport of network traffic over wireless links suffers significant losses due to the inability of each TCP flow to learn the maximum throughput available on its path unless the data rate of network traffic is continually increased to the point where packet loss is detected; moreover, TCP is unable to distinguish between losses due to channel errors versus losses due to congestion or losses due to network elements dropping packets during policy enforcement. Use of smart mobile devices concurrently executing multiple mobile applications (“apps”) via multiple TCP connections further accelerates congestion due to each mobile application attempting to acquire as much bandwidth as possible via the corresponding TCP connection.